The Hogwarts Express
by WishFlower
Summary: Hermione and Draco meet on the train in their first year. The begin a friendship until a sudden realization about Hermione breaks them apart. They go through Hogwarts with small moments each year where they are friends for a day. These are those moments.
1. Year One

**A/N so i have been thinking about this for a long time and after an in depth discussion about dramione today with my best friend, i decided to type it up! Enjoy! It takes place on the first train ride to Hogwarts when they are just starting their first year. I don't own it btw. **

Hermione walked down the train corridor, hearing shrieks of laughter as she passed the compartments. She had changed into her uniform as soon as she had gotten onto the train, and by the time she had finished, every compartment was full. She quietly knocked on the glass door of the compartment of giggly girls that looked about the same age as her.

"Excuse me, but is this compartment full?" She asked politely even though there was clearly room enough for her.

"Yes it is, actually." One girl said snidely. "Sorry, no room for you!"

The girls all laughed and the girl who spoke sent Hermione a triumphant smirk as Hermione was leaving the compartment. She had a face that looked like she ran into a wall, Hermione thought to herself bitterly. She continued walking until she walked by a compartment that only had three boys in it. They looked like they were in their First Year, just like her so she knocked on their door. One boy stood up to pull open the glass door and half-smiled at her.

"Hello," Hermione said. "I was wondering... if I could sit here. Everywhere else is full."

The three boys looked at each other then nodded at her. She sat down next to the boy who had opened the door for her. He had blonde hair that was so light; it was nearly platinum and striking silver eyes. He was tall for an eleven year old and very pale.

"I'm Draco." He said to her, holding out his hand. "Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said and shook his hand.

He caught her glancing at the other two boys and said carelessly, "Oh this is Crabbe and Goyle."

Both boys were very big and very unpleasant looking.

"So, do you have any older siblings that go to Hogwarts?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"No, I'm an only child." Draco said.

"Me too!" Hermione said, pleased that they had something in common. "Though I have always wanted a sister."

"I think I would like to have a brother." Draco said thoughtfully. "Someone I could play Quidditch with."

"Oh, you play Quidditch!" Hermione exclaimed, she had heard people talking about it in the corridor on the train and had a general idea of the game.

"Yes, I do." He said pompously. "I know I will be chosen to play for my House team."

"I don't like heights much." Hermione admitted, shuddering slightly.

"You don't?" He asked, surprised. "But you must like Quidditch!"

Hermione started to say, "Well, I-"

But he cut her off by saying, "Everyone likes Quidditch! My favourite team is the Falmouth Falcons."

And then he was off on a very lengthy discussion about the latest match the Falcons had played, just that last Saturday. Hermione tried to tell him that she had never played Quidditch before, since she was Muggleborn, but he kept interrupting her. Every once in a while, he threw a comment towards Crabbe or Goyle who would only nod or grunt in response. Finally Hermione interrupted.

"But haven't you read any of the _books _on the list yet?" She exclaimed.

"Of course I have!" He said, looking mildly offended. "I've read them all! I know I'm going to be the best in our year."

"Don't count on it!" Hermione said, raising one eyebrow challengingly. "I've read all the books _twice_."

"Oh yeah?" He said. "Then who was it who told Dedric the Dense about the Goblin Revolution in 1239?"

"It was Reena the Rueful." She answered smugly.

"Lucky guess." He grumbled.

She laughed and he looked surprised at the sound, as if he had never heard another person laugh before. Crabbe and Goyle wandered off to another compartment, clearly Hermione and Draco's intellectual argument was too much for them to bear.

"So, what class are you looking forward to most?" Hermione asked her new friend.

"Potions." Draco said immediately. "The professor is a close friend of my parents. But my parents have let my try a few simple charms at home. It doesn't count as under-age magic if someone in your house is legal, but you knew that."

Hermione nodded, she didn't want to seem stupid in front of what seemed to be her biggest competition at Hogwarts.

"Something off the trolley, dears?" A woman asked them, pushing a cart passed their compartment.

"Yes please, I'll take four chocolate frogs, two liquorice wands, five packs of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour beans and a pumpkin pasty." Draco said pointing out the candy he wanted.

Hermione looked over the cart and picked the things that looked the most normal. She settled in beside Draco and they ended up sharing all of their food. They traded chocolate frog cards and quizzed each other on potion recipes. Hermione actually liked this boy. He seemed a little arrogant and bossy, but then again, she knew she could be bossy at times as well. Just as the sun was setting, their conversation finally turned to which House they thought they would be in.

"I know I'm going to be in Slytherin." Draco said confidently. "And you better be as well. If we're partners in potions, there is no way anyone could get a higher mark then us!"

"I don't know." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I've heard people talking about it, and Ravenclaw or Gryffindor seem like the best Houses."

"Ravenclaw is alright, I guess." Draco admitted. "But Gryffindor is full of idiots with bigger egos than brains."

"I heard it's for courageous people." Hermione said.

"And muggleborns." Draco said, sniggering. "Because no other House wants them!"

"But _I'm_ muggleborn!" Hermione exclaimed, offended.

"You are?" He repeated, surprised. "But why didn't you say something earlier?"

"You never asked! I thought it wasn't a big deal!" She cried.

"Well, it is!" He shouted back. He actually looked... disappointed. "My parents would never allow me to be friends with a muggleborn!"

"Well, fine then!" She said coldly, rising from her seat and gathering her things. "I wouldn't want to trouble you."

He stood up and faced her. He opened his mouth and for a second, Hermione thought he was going to say something to her, but he just turned to face the window. Her face fell and she hurried out of his compartment, willing the tears in her eyes not to fall. She stood awkwardly in the aisle before dragging her things to the nearest available compartment.

"You're being ridiculous." She told herself firmly. "He's just a boy."

She shook her bushy hair away from her face and asked if she could share the compartment with the boy in it for the duration of the train ride.

"Alright." He said tearfully. "But I've lost my toad, Trevor, can you help me find him?"

She agreed and they went across the corridor to the compartment opposite where a boy with bright red hair and a boy with dark hair and round glasses were sitting amongst piles of candy practicing magic.

**A/N and then from there Hermione goes along with what has been written about her in the books. I was just thinking that Hermione never harboured any deep hatred for draco like ron and harry did. She was worried about him in the forbidden forest in book one and concerned for him when he got hurt by buckbeak in book three. This was just a fun random thing i wrote. I don't know if i will write anymore, but i might. And at the beginning, the girl who spoke to Hermione was pansy Parkinson and the boy who lost his toad was Neville and the two boys in the compartment with the red and dark hair were ron and harry obviously. Pretty please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Year Two

**A/N so i decided to continue with this. How its going to is there will be one chapter for each year where draco and Hermione were sort of friends. I really hope you like this! I don't own anything. **

**Year Two: **

"Come on, Malfoy. Just a few steps farther."

Draco stifled a whimper and continued walking. He was practicing Quidditch and he had broken his leg when a Bludger hit his leg too hard. Flint had to help him to the Hospital Wing and he wasn't too pleased that practice had been cut short just because his Seeker broke his leg. Even though Quidditch had been cancelled, Marcus Flint had said it could start up again anytime and he wanted to be prepared so they could win against 'those blasted Gryffindors!'

"What the devil did you do?" Madam Pomfrey shrieked when she saw Flint drag in a bruised and bloody Draco.

"Quidditch accident." Flint grunted and deposited Draco onto the nearest bed.

"_When _will people realize that it is a dangerous sport that only leads to trouble?" Madam Pomfrey muttered, more to herself than to the two boys.

Flint and Draco exchanged exasperated looks.

"You can go now, Flint." Madam Pomfrey said to Marcus. "It's past curfew and he's going to be here all night."

"See ya, mate." Flint said and clapped Draco on the leg, which caused him to shriek with pain. Flint laughed and left the Hospital Wing before Madam Pomfrey could throw a bedpan at him.

"Drink this." She said to Draco shortly, handing him a bright blue drink that was smoking slightly.

He took it from her and grimaced as the ice-cold potion slipped down his throat. Madam Pomfrey then took out her wand and murmured under breath a spell that made Draco's leg glow golden and then feel suddenly too hot.

"There you go." She said. "You'll be right as rain by morning."

She pulled the huge curtains that had been around the bed next to him over to his bed so he could get changed behind it, and when Draco saw who was behind those big curtains, he felt a bit faint.

"Hermione?" He whispered.

Madam Pomfrey turned with a sad smile towards the frozen girl.

"Yes, you must've heard that she had been petrified." She said softly. "Her and Penelope Clearwater. But soon enough the Mandrakes will be ready, it's the silver lining to all this madness!"

Madam Pomfrey handed him a pair of pajamas and pulled the curtain around his bed. He changed quickly then she put it away.

"Try to sleep, Mr Malfoy." She said quietly. "It will ease the pain."

She dimmed the lights with her wand and walked into the back room. He waited until he was sure she was asleep then he got out of his bed and went over to Hermione's.

Her brown hair was splayed across her pillow and her big brown eyes were open and unseeing. Her lips were parted slightly in shock. Her legs were stiff as if she had been walking and her hand was reaching out in front of her. Draco frowned and slowly reached out to touch her hand. She was as stiff and cold as stone.

He looked around the half-lit room and shivered. It was sort of creepy being surrounded by all these petrified people. On the other side of Hermione was Penelope Clearwater and across from them were Justin Finch-Fletchley and Collin Creevey. Even Filch's stupid old cat had a bed. Nearly Headless Nick was hovering over a bed, his outline like black smoke in the candlelight.

Draco looked back at Hermione. There was a vase of fresh flowers by her bedside. Weasley and Potter had probably put them there. There were plenty of get well cards and books as well. Though it wasn't like Hermione could read them.

He found his leg wasn't hurting as much anymore. Maybe it was because of the potion and spell from Madam Pomfrey, but it was probably because seeing Hermione near dead was distracting him. He reached out again to stroke her hand.

He felt with the realization that this was his fault. He had said he wanted her to die, didn't he? And now she nearly was dead.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

He felt tears rising in his eyes and angrily wiped them away. Why did this have to happen? He never expected _Hermione _to be attacked. Even though he had wished her dead and called her a Mudblood, he didn't actually _want _her to die.

He sat down at the edge of her bed and gently pulled a dark curl. It sprung back easily. He smiled softly. It just wasn't fair. Of all the muggleborns in Hogwarts, why did she have to be attacked? Yeah, she was annoying and superior, but Hogwarts just wasn't the same without her there to make fun of. He wondered if she remembered their first encounter on the Hogwarts Express.

"Do you remember how we first met?" He whispered as to not wake Madam Pomfrey. Hermione said nothing, obviously, but he found it comforting to speak to her.

"I actually thought we were friends." He admitted. "But then... you said you were muggleborn. You don't know my father; he would hate me if I had a muggleborn friend. And one who was a Gryffindor! It just wouldn't work out."

He continued to speak to her throughout the night. She never responded, but he still carried on a one-sided conversation. He told her that being on the Quidditch team wasn't how he thought it would be. The team treated him like a servant and they openly mocked him for being the smallest and the youngest. He also said he wished he could fly better, because no matter how arrogant he acted, he knew he wasn't as good as Potter.

He told her about his family and how it seemed like his dad hated him sometimes and his mother often ignored him. He said his father yells at him for not getting as good grades as she did and that it occasionally seemed that the House Elf, Dobby cared more for him then his actual parents did. He told that no one understood him and how scared he was that something really awful was going to happen soon. He told her that he suspected his family of having something to do with the Chamber of Secrets and how he wished he could stay at Hogwarts forever.

He confessed to her all of his secrets. It was relieving to tell someone everything, especially since they couldn't hear him. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest. When the morning sun finally broke through the dawn, he admitted his deepest, darkest secret.

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't sent you away, that day on the train." He muttered. "Do you ever wonder how different things would have been if we had stayed friends? Because we were friends weren't we? Friends for a day..."

He took a deep breath and stroked her cold hand. "Hermione," He murmured. "I actually – "

But then he heard Madam Pomfrey stirring in her room, so he quickly jumped off of Hermione's bed and into his own. When Madam Pomfrey emerged from the back room, he pretended to be asleep. She checked on all the petrified people and turned on the lights.

Days later, when the petrified people had been woken and the Chamber of Secrets had been closed forever, Draco saw Hermione in the hallway. She was surrounded by friends. And as he passed by, Potter and Weasley glared at him, but she just looked indifferent. Like she knew nothing of what was in his heart.

**A/N what did you guys think? pretty please review! **


	3. Year Three

**A/N i got so many great reviews for this story! Thanks so much! I don't own HP, but i am a huge fan. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Year Three:**

Hermione walked into her Arithmancy class and sat down in her usual seat, right in the middle of the front row. The other students started to trickle in after her. There were only ten kids in her class, because everyone thought it was very hard and Professor Vector was very strict so no one applied for it. Hermione pulled out her copy of _Numerology and Grammatica_ and a fresh quill and sat up a bit straighter, so her teacher would think she was prepared.

The last student who arrived was Draco Malfoy. He was somewhat obnoxious, but mostly stayed quiet in this class. He sat at the back next to one of his friends who seemed overly concerned for his cast. Just yesterday he had been attacked by Buckbeak and was really milking the accident for all it was worth. At that moment, he was trying to put on a brave face, while moaning and complaining at the same time.

There were four Ravenclaw students, two other Slytherins besides Draco, two Hufflepuffs and Hermione was the only Gryffindor. Which Draco pointed out often, he said Gryffindors were idiots. She usually just tried to ignore him when he started going off. But sometimes she just wanted to slap him.

Professor Vector walked into the room last, slamming the door behind her causing the third-years to jump in their seats. Professor Vector had long, thick dark brown hair and stern dark brown eyes. She wore long deep red robes and Hermione had never seen her smile. There was a rumour that if she did, her face would crack in half.

"Today we're working on numerology charts." She said. "Then you will write an essay about your findings. You will also be working with partners. I have picked the partners."

Everyone groaned. When they worked with partners, Professor Vector always made sure to pair up people who didn't like each other or weren't friends. She said Arithmancy wasn't for socializing.

"Sanders and Nott." She said pointing to a Ravenclaw girl named Rayne and Draco's friend Theodore. She continued down the list, making pairings that were awkward or uncomfortable for everyone.

"And finally, Granger and Malfoy." She said, putting down her list. Hermione silently groaned. He would be a nightmare to work with.

"I've put your problem on the board. With your partner, use your textbooks to make a numerology chart. Then individually, write an essay about your results." She said seriously, gesturing to the board. "The numerology charts are due at the end of class and the essays are due tomorrow."

Hermione sighed and moved to the back of the class to sit with Malfoy. He didn't even look up at her. The classroom was buzzing with the hum of low voices whispering to each other.

"Alright Malfoy," Hermione said firmly. "Let's get to work."

"Why don't you do it," He suggested. "And I'll take a nap. Tell me when it's ready."

"How about no?" She said, shoving her textbook at him. "Look through and see if you can find anything on The Agrippan Method."

"What?" He asked, visibly confused.

"That's what our assignment is about!" Hermione snapped. "It's written on the board you idiot!"

He actually looked hurt for a second then said sulkily, "Whatever Granger, my arm's killing me."

"Oh, it is not." She said carelessly, smoothing out a piece of chart paper and dipping her quill in black ink.

"It is!" He protested. He waved his sling in her face for emphasis.

"Well then you shouldn't have aggravated the Hippogriff." She said sensibly.

He pouted for a second then said, "Granger-"

"What?" She snapped more harshly then she meant to.

"What is your problem?" He asked sharply. "I only had a question about our assignment!"

She sighed, "Sorry."

He was quiet for a second, so she verbally prodded a bit. "What was your question?"

"Oh... errr..." He looked around, as if anyone cared about their conversation. "I, uh, I'm not really understanding... anything."

"Oh!" She said, surprised. She wondered how to handle this. She knew Ron or Harry would tease him mercilessly, but she was a top student who valued education above all else. How could she deny someone knowledge?

"Well, right now we're working on The Agrippan Method." Hermione said, pointing out a section on the textbook about it. She went on to explain it in detail and manage to work on the assignment at the same time.

Draco was listening attentively. She found he was a quick learner and seemed to be very intelligent, if he could only apply himself better. By the end of the class, they had finished their chart and Draco understood the Arithmancy concepts they were working on.

They handed their chart and Professor Vector actually looked impressed.

"Good work." She said. "Yes, this seems to be all correct. Outstanding!"

Draco looked relieved. Hermione smiled. They walked back to their desks and started to put away their supplies. Draco seemed to be having trouble cleaning up his quills and putting his textbook in his bag with only one arm. Without a word, Hermione gently took his things and put them in his bag.

He nodded at her to say thank you and as the bell rang to signal the end of class, they walked out together. Just as she was about to walk away and hide somewhere so she could use her Time- Turner and do Divination, Draco said quietly, "I was wondering if you wanted to get together later tonight and go over our essays? Essay writing is my specialty, you could probably benefit from looking it over."

She rolled her eyes at his arrogance but for some reason agreed. After dinner, she left Harry and Ron and said she was studying in the library, which was true. Draco was already seated at a table in the back with his essay sitting in front of him. He must've written it after classes ended at three o'clock, like she did. He was leaning back against his chair with his arms crossed across his chest and a careless expression on his pale face. His long legs were stretched in front of him and he lazily lifted his eyes when he saw her approach.

They spent the next hour bickering over punctuation and accurate facts. He really did write an amazing essay. He pointed out a mistake in her essay, so she had to go over his essay several times to see if there were any mistakes in his. He smirked triumphantly when she couldn't find any. She argued over his point on the Latin alphabet and numerical values and he had excellent arguments for each. She found it strangely refreshing to debate over academic issues with someone with the same level of intelligence as her. Harry and Ron were great friends but they got bored when she started going on about school. Once she had explained The Agrippan Method to him, everything seemed to click for Draco and suddenly he was an Arithmancy expert, which irritated her deeply. For some reason, she was reminded of a time long, long ago back in first year. On the Hogwarts Express...

Her sudden silence, made him fall quiet as well. Their eyes met and she froze. His hair wasn't gelled and his eyes weren't full of malice, like usual. He looked strangely innocent with the cast on his arm and confusion in his eyes.

Hermione jumped up and hurriedly put away her belongings. She shouldered her bag and smoothed out her skirt.

"Wait – where are you going?" He asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Back to the Common Room." She said briskly. "It's almost curfew."

"Alright, then." He said quietly.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class." She said, rushing away. "Goodnight!"

After that class, they didn't do much partner work and when they did, Hermione didn't work with Draco. So they didn't speak for the rest of the year.

**A/N i really hope everyone likes this! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Year Four

**A/N thank you for all the brilliant reviews! You are all amazing! **

**Year Four:**

Draco leaned against the chair he was sitting on and watched as Pansy flitted around the room, comparing dresses with all the girls. Pansy was wearing a ridiculously puffy pink dress with so much hairspray, her hair was actually stiff. She smelled like she ate a flower shop and kept batting her eye lashes at him, she looked like she had a twitch.

"This Yule Ball is a waste of time." Draco said bitterly to Crabbe and Goyle who were seated on either side of him.

They grunted in response. Neither of them managed to get dates. He looked over to see Blaise Zabini dancing with a pretty blonde from Beauxbaton's and Theodore Nott flirting with one of those Durmstrang girls. Draco sighed. Everyone seemed to be having a good time but him.

Then he saw Hermione glide by him with Viktor Krum's arm around her waist.

"Vould you like something to drink, Herm-own-ninny?" He asked her with his thick accent.

"I can get our drinks." Hermione offered.

"Thank you." He said. "I vill be vaiting over there." He said, gesturing towards a corner of the room where a group of Durmstrang boys stood. He bowed to Hermione and she walked towards the refreshment table.

Suddenly, Draco stood and followed her. He went over to wear she stood by the drinks table and she didn't look at him as she poured two glasses of punch for her and her date.

"So, how much did you have to pay Krum to get him to go out with you?" Draco mocked.

She slammed the drinks down, spilling them on the table. She turned to face him, her cheeks pink with anger and humiliation. Draco couldn't help but think that she looked very attractive with fury in her eyes like that. Somewhere between the summer after third year and now, she had grown up. She now had curves and was a few inches taller. Her face was less full and childish and her teeth were the appropriate size thanks to Madam Pomfrey. Make up enhanced her natural beauty and Sleakeazy Hair Potion tamed her wild hair. A few strands had fallen out of her artistic knot and were curling around her face. She smelled like roses.

"I didn't have to pay him anything, Malfoy!" She snapped. "He likes me for me!"

"Sure he does." Draco smirked. "It doesn't have anything to do with the way you look tonight."

She moved as if she had been slapped. A small, slender hand moved up to cover her mouth and she dropped her face to the floor.

"Are you saying I look cheap?" She whispered, horrified. "Because I'll have you know, he asked me out weeks ago! And at the time, I-"

"I didn't mean it like that." He said back, harshly.

"Then – then, what do you mean...?" She asked, confused.

He didn't bother to answer. He watched as the realization came to her and the blush that spread across her face. She did look quite pretty tonight. For a muggleborn, that is. Her dress was periwinkle blue and floated down gently to the floor. Capped sleeves revealed her pale arms and he could see her black ballet slippers poking out from the hem of her dress.

"You look alright, Granger." He said indifferently, only looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank you." She murmured. "You do too."

They stood in awkward silence for a second, both of them looking in the opposite direction of the other person.

"So where are Potter and Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Er, I actually don't know." Hermione said, seeming to notice for the first time that they weren't there. "I know they came with Parvati and Padma Patil."

They both looked over to the Patil twins who were busy flirting with two Beauxbatons boys.

"So how is Pansy?" Hermione asked in a strained voice. She was clearly trying to attempt small-talk. If it was making her so uncomfortable, why didn't she just leave? He thought angrily. But then again, why wasn't he leaving since it made him uncomfortable as well. He didn't have an answer to that.

He looked over at his date. She was sitting in the lap of a Durmstrang boy.

"She's fine." He said calmly.

Hermione looked a little shocked, but said nothing. She poured two glasses of punch, and as her back was turned, Draco saw two boys from Beauxbatons checking out her ass. The dark haired boy nudged his friend and his friend made a rude gesture, causing the dark haired boy to laugh. Draco scowled and made his wand visible. The two boys got the hint and scurried off.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked when she turned back around and saw the glare on Draco's face.

"Nothing." He growled.

She wordlessly handed him a drink and took a sip of her own.

"Won't your boyfriend care that you haven't come back yet?" Draco asked bitingly.

"He's not officially my boyfriend yet." Hermione pointed out. "And he doesn't own me. I can do whatever I want."

She had such a superior look on her face; Draco smirked and tried not to laugh. Viktor looked over at them and Hermione waved calmly. He grudgingly waved back. Draco waved as well, but it was a bit more mocking.

He sipped his punch. It hadn't been spiked yet, but the night was still young. He watched Granger out of the corner of his eye. She was smiling and waving at one of her friends across the room. It looked like Weasley's little sister. How did she get in? Then he saw Longbottom sidle up to her shyly and ask her to dance. Draco sniggered. Weaslette and Longbottom? Bloody hilarious.

Hermione started to sway slightly. She tapped her fingers against her hips and bobbed her head gently.

"I love this song." She murmured.

He wondered if it would be weird if he asked her to dance when Krum swooped in and twirled her away. Hermione tipped her head back and laughed as Krum spun her around. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright with delight. He was spinning her around the room and everyone stopped to watch the famous Quidditch player and the stunning Hermione Granger. They danced as if no one was looking. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear that made her giggle and bat her eyelashes at him. Suddenly they slowed down and she stood on her tip-toes as he turned his face down to her. Her eyelids fluttered shut as his lips met hers. Draco had the strongest urge to smash something. He felt sick to his stomach. Someone had tampered with that punch! He scowled and before he could stop himself, he was shouting across the Great Hall to them.

"Watch out, Krum!" He yelled across the now silent room. "She's a Mudblood, and you know how dirty they are!"

Viktor Krum looked stunned and furious, the room gasped in unison and Hermione looked as if she had been slapped.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" She cried, tears already forming in her brown eyes. "You ruin everything!"

She ran from the room, wiping her eyes as she went. A couple of the Gryffindor girls followed her, shooting him dirty looks as they left.

He left as well, but not to follow her. He went down to dungeons, and as he was leaving, he could hear the awkward mutterings following him. As he turned to go to the Slytherin common room, he could hear Hermione running up the grand staircase crying, her friends chasing after her making soothing noises and telling her that he was so rude. He felt physically ill. He never meant to upset her this much. He just wanted... well, he actually had no idea what he wanted. But it definitely wasn't this.

**A/N so...? what do you guys think? please review! Thank you! **


	5. Year Five

**A/N thanks for the brilliant reviews guys! This morning was the royal wedding, wasn't it stunning? Kates dress was absolutely gorgeous. I love the way Will was looking at her, it was so sweet.**

**Year Five: **

Hermione threw a sweater into her trunk without folding it carefully. That wasn't like her, but she was too upset. It was the last night at Hogwarts before she would be leaving. Usually, the Leaving Feast was bittersweet, but tonight it was just unpleasant. Harry was devastated about Sirius's death and refused to speak to anyone but her and Ron. He was currently holed up in the boy's dormitory. Ron said there was no point trying to get him to come down; he was too grief-stricken. So Hermione had chatted quietly with the Weasley's for a little bit, but they were all too sad so she decided to call it a night and go finish packing.

Crookshanks batted her dove-grey scarf that was hanging off a chair with his massive ginger paws. Her trunk was on her bed and she sniffled every once in a while out of grief. She could only imagine how Harry was feeling. She sighed and looked out the window at the setting sun. It was around nine o'clock at night, but in the summer, the sun always sets late. Suddenly, Crookshanks yowled and dug his teeth into Hermione's scarf and bolted from the room.

"Crookshanks, no!" Hermione cried and cased after her furry beast.

She ran through the Gryffindor common room where Fred and George were staring morosely into the fire but cheered up when they saw her sprint by.

"Catch it, Hermione!" Fred cheered.

"Don't let Crookshanks win!" George called after her.

She scowled at them, but didn't stop. She ran down the hallways after her mad cat and down the grand staircase to Entrance Hall.

"Oh no, Crookshanks stop!" Hermione shouted as her cat ran out the still open front doors.

She chased her cat onto the front lawn, all the while shouting at him to come back. Crookshanks ran into a copse of trees. Hermione groaned as Crookshanks quickly climbed up a very tall tree.

"Here kitty, kitty!" Hermione called. No response from the cat.

"I'll give you treats!" She tried. "Mmm, treats!"

Nothing.

"Oh will you just _please _come down!" She shouted in frustration. "I've already missed curfew, I don't want to get into any more trouble!"

"Perfect Granger can't bear to do even one thing wrong." A man's voice snarled from behind a birch tree.

Hermione gasped and jumped back. She looked uneasily into the growing darkness and tried to stop the trembling in her knees.

"Who are you?" She barked out.

A tall young man with white blonde hair emerged from the night with a smirk in his face.

"Gotcha." He said easily.

"Malfoy!" She snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business, Granger." He said coolly. "So why are _you _wandering about the grounds at night."

Crookshanks answered for her. "Meow." Was his disgruntled reply from up the tree.

Hermione sighed again. Draco looked over at her and their eyes met. Suddenly, she was self-conscious. She was barefoot and barelegged – she had run out to quickly to put shoes or stockings on. She was still in her skirt but her shirt wasn't tucked in and she had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail and her face was flushed from running so much. The sun had set but the horizon was still faintly pink. The sky was deep purple and blue and the first stars were starting to come out.

"My – my cat ran up that tree." She stuttered, pointing up at Crookshanks.

"Clearly." He drawled. "Well, since you are only a mediocre witch, I will help you. No need to beg."

She rolled her eyes but bit her tongue.

"Have you tried to Accio your cat down?" He asked.

"No, that would hurt him!" Hermione cried.

He gave her a very dry look but didn't argue. She sighed again.

"Well then, I think the only solution is to climb up the tree and fetch your cat by hand." He said.

Hermione froze. She did _not _do heights well. She bit her lip and gazed up at the old tree. Suddenly it seemed much taller; the lowest branch was just above the top of her head.

He kept looking at her and in order to not admit that she was afraid, she blurted out the first thing on her mind.

"Tell me why you're _really _out wandering the grounds after curfew." She demanded.

This time, he froze. He did not look her in the eyes, instead, gazed out onto the still lake.

He cleared his throat before saying, "As you know, my father has been arrested. My mother just sent me letter saying... certain people... are most displeased. I was taking a walk to distract myself."

Against her will, Hermione felt a silver of sympathy for Draco. He was clearly terrified. He was obviously upset about his imprisonment and Hermione could hear the worry in his voice when he spoke of his mother. Hermione didn't know what to say to him.

"I guess..." She said slowly. "We just have to keep faith that everything will turn out alright."

She expected him to make some snarky comment that would most likely insult her parentage, school house and wizarding capabilities. But instead, he smiled awkwardly at her. It was an odd sight to see. It was like he had never smiled properly before and wasn't quite sure how to do it. She found herself smiling back. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by her cat, who was still stuck up a tree.

"Right." Hermione said, steeling her nerves for her climb.

But to her surprise, Draco was already climbing up the old oak. He pulled himself up onto the lowest branch with ease (he was much taller than Hermione) then continued up until he was on the same branch as Crookshanks.

He reached out a pale hand to her ginger cat and the branch swayed slightly. Her breath stopped.

"Be careful!" She cried anxiously.

He didn't say anything back, probably focusing on retrieving her cat safely. Just as he was about to touch Crookshanks, the cat raced away from him, leaped to the next lowest branch then scooted down the tree. The sudden movement jolted the already unstable branch Draco was on, causing him to fall.

Hermione screamed and shouted the first spell that came to mind, "_Aresto Momentum!"_

Draco's body slowed and he landed gently on his feet. He looked slightly shaken but otherwise alright.

"Oh my god," Hermione breathed. "Are you okay?"

She rushed over to him and reached out to him, but the look in his eyes slowed her.

"I could've died." He snarled. "This is what I get for trying to do a nice thing!"

Before she could reply, Crookshanks leaped in his arms. Clearly, he liked Draco much more now that they were on the ground.

"I think he likes you." Hermione said with a smirk. "It's so odd, he hates Ron."

"Well then, your cat has impeccable taste." Draco said stiffly.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing. Draco was still holding Crookshanks, probably because Crookshanks was clinging to him. Hermione stepped closer and petted her cat in Draco's arms. She caught him looking at her but when their eyes met, he immediately looked away. She felt oddly comfortable with him at that moment. But then her eyes fell upon her watch and she gasped.

"Oh, it's so late!" She cried in despair. "It's almost ten o'clock!"

"What does it matter?" He asked indifferently.

"We're _prefects_." She reminded him forcefully. "And it's an hour after curfew!"

Crookshanks lept out of Draco's arms leaving him covered in ginger fur. She backed away from him and turned to go.

"Goodnight." She said softly. As she was leaving (with her idiotic cat following behind her) she swore that he was frowning in an almost disappointed way.

When she was back in her room, she noticed that the soft grey scarf that Crookshanks had stolen was gone. She groaned when she realized she must've left it back in the tree grove. But the next day when she went to find it before the train came, it was gone.

**A/N pretty please review? Guess who has the scarf ;) **


	6. Year Six

**A/N ugh sorry this was so late, i am writing another fic at the same time so it gets difficult to juggle both of them. But i hope you like it! I don't own HP. **

**Year Six:**

"Malfoy!" A sharp, feminine voice snapped from down the corridor. Draco groaned. He recognized that bossy, self-important voice.

"Where have you been?" shouted Hermione. "You were supposed to patrol the Charms corridor with Ernie MacMillan but you never showed up! This is the second time you've abandoned your prefect duties!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to deal with her right now, he was too exhausted.

"Whatever, Granger." He sneered. "I have better things to do then walk around in circles with that pompous prat."

"Oh, really?" She sneered back.

He was about to say something sarcastic in return, but she finally noticed what hallway they were in.

"Why are you here?" She asked, genuinely curious. She glanced at the tapestry that was across from the Room of Requirement, then across the hall way the door would be. Draco knew that she knew about the Room. After all, he was aware that the Dumbledore's Army meetings were there.

"I..." he trailed off. He actually didn't know what to say. He felt a twinge of anger directed at himself. What kind of Death Eater can't think on the spot?

She looked at him. _Really _looked at him. He knew what she could see. Blonde hair that was dirty and unkempt, blood-shot silver eyes, dark purple under-eye circles, golden stubble marring smooth skin. He hadn't slept properly in weeks and he hadn't been outdoors in months. He was so tired all the time. Occasionally, he imagined just running away. He could go to America. He would change his name and become a muggle. He could live in California where it's always sunny and everyone was cheerful. But he knew he couldn't. The Dark Lord had ways of finding people.

He glared at her. "I have to go."

"Wait!" She cried after him, she grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him back.

"_What _Granger?" He snapped angrily at her. He was suddenly terrified. She was the smartest witch he knew, she could figure this out.

She gave him a calculating look and his fear intensified. She was going to tell someone and ruin everything for him. Potter had probably already been spreading rumours about him. When you put that with him being in the Room of Requirement after hours and his dishevelled appearance, it was clear he was up to something.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing!" He barked maybe a little too quickly.

"Draco..." She said softly. He felt a strange swooping sensation in his stomach. "What were you doing in the Room of Requirement?"

"I was... I was..." Think, Draco, think! "I was reading!" He burst out.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Why were you reading there? Why not the library?"

"I don't like being around a lot of people." He said hurriedly. "And my Common Room is always too loud."

Surprisingly, she nodded in agreement. He felt relieved yet amused how easily she believed him. Gryffindors were too trusting. Too easy to manipulate. To be strong, you should never trust anyone.

"Sometimes it's nice to be by yourself." She said quietly. He silently agreed. Who knew that he would have something in common with the mudblood?

"Show me your reading room." She suddenly demanded.

He could see in her eyes that she still did not believe him. This was a test. He glared at her then walked three times back and forth in front of the blank wall thinking furiously, _make me a room where I can read quietly. _

A door appeared out of thin air. Hermione walked confidently towards it and turned the handle. It opened to a cozy room with a fireplace opposite the door and two large, over-stuffed chairs beside it. There was a thick rug on the floor and several bookshelves lined the room. There was a window overlooking the grounds and a golden candelabrum hung from the ceiling.

"Ooh!" Hermione said quietly in shock. She gravitated towards a bookshelf and pulled a thick book off the shelf. She flipped through it then put it back.

"This is lovely." She said dreamily. "No wonder you like being here so much."

He smirked. She was too gullible. Then he felt guilty. Why did she trust him? He strangely didn't want to deceive her. But he knew it would only endanger her if she knew the truth. She sank into a chair and started to read, as if she had forgotten he was even in the room with her.

He moved across the room to look out the window, but out of the corner of his eye, he watched her. He didn't want to do this anymore. He didn't want to be a Death Eater. It was too hard and frightening. The Dark Mark on his arm twinged as if it was aware of his unfaithful thoughts. He shivered.

He had a sudden urge to tell her everything. She was so smart, she could help him. Well, she probably wouldn't help him with the cabinet, but she would tell Dumbledore. She would be sensible and logical and find a way to escape the Dark Lord. But he knew he wouldn't. He was too proud to ask for help; as well what sense did it make to ask _her _of all people for assistance? She was the best friend of The Chosen Git, or something.

She sighed in content and turned the page. He stared at her curiously. He had never met anyone so entranced by a book before. She was utterly lost in her own world; she had completely forgotten he was there. He made an impulsive decision and sat on the chair beside her and picked up a book. She didn't look up. He read beside her for about an hour before she suddenly sat up straight

"Oh my God, we're so late for curfew!" She scrambled to her feet and looked at him in surprise. He knew she had forgotten about him.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot, Granger, I'm coming." He snapped. She rolled her eyes and picked up her bag. They hurried out of the room and the door faded behind them.

As she was walking away, he said quietly, "I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about this."

She nodded. He didn't want Potter getting suspicious of him because he spent a lot of time in the Room of Requirement. Potter wouldn't be as naive and trusting as Granger. Draco walked away from her, but this time, she called him back.

"Have you seen my grey scarf?" She called after him.

"You're what?" He asked.

"My scarf." She repeated. "I left it at that copse of birch trees last year and I never found it. I was wondering if you might've seen it."

"No, I haven't seen your scarf." Draco said scathingly.

She shrugged and walked away without a backwards glance. Of course he had seen her scarf. It was currently hidden in his trunk underneath his dress robes. And sometimes – _only sometimes _– if he was really upset or frustrated and the dorm room was empty, he would take it out and smell it. But not in a creepy way. It was like aromatherapy. Or something. The scent of honey and roses was soothing. It didn't mean anything. He just liked the smell of honey and roses, _not _the smell of Hermione.

**A/N okay this wasn't as good i think, but im done with it. I hope you review! **


	7. Year Seven

**A/N thank you all so much for following this story! This is the second last chapter and im so happy that some of you have stuck with me this whole time! **

**Year Seven: **

Hermione walked along the narrow corridor in the Hogwarts Express for the last time. The Final Battle had ended finally yesterday, and they were taking all the kids home today. The adults were staying back at the castle to clean things up and take care of the wounded. St. Mungo's was incredibly busy. She, Ron and Harry had wanted to stay back and help but everyone said no, that they needed their rest.

So now, Harry was sitting in a compartment with his arms around Ginny and Neville and Luna sitting across from them. Ron, Percy, and George and just left to talk about the last few years and catch up, as well as talk about Fred. The compartment was silent, but in a comforting way. It was like the skies finally clearing after the storm. Hermione had left the compartment to stretch her legs and leave Harry and Ginny and Neville and Luna in peace.

She was walking down the aisle and as she passed by the glass windows of different compartments, she saw people crying and people laughing. She saw people sitting in silence and people playing games. If she made eye contact with anyone, they were eager to shout out, "Hi, Hermione!" even if they had never spoken to her before.

Hermione was very tired and sad, but also relieved that it was finally over. She kept walking until she walked by a compartment where a man was sitting alone and staring out the window. She knocked gently before letting herself in.

"Hi, Draco." She said softly. He looked up at her, and she could see no malice in his eyes. He looked tired but relieved, just like she felt. He wasn't wearing any gel in his hair and his black dress shirt was un-tucked and rolled up to his elbows, probably to cool him off, for it was very warm out. When he saw her glancing down at his arms, he sat up straight and yanked down his sleeves.

"No, no." Hermione said, moving to sit beside him. "It's alright." She pushed his sleeve back up, and as her fingers graced over the ugly black scar, he shivered.

"I don't want you to have to see it." He muttered.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She said soothingly, for she had no hatred for him. She wasn't angry at him for teasing her when they were young or for being a Death Eater. The war had cleared her head; she could see things in a new light.

"It matters to me." He said, turning away from her.

"You wouldn't have killed Dumbledore." She said softly, he flinched. "And you wouldn't have given us away when we were in your Manor. And back in fourth year, you warned me to stay away from the campsite at the Quidditch World Cup. You... protected me."

He finally looked her in the eyes. She was startled to see tears in his beautiful silver eyes, "I'm so sorry." He said, his voice thick with emotion. "I'm just...so sorry. For everything."

"It's over." She said. "It's a new day."

He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"My parents are still at the school." He said slowly. "They are helping, I believe. They are ready to begin again. And so am I."

"I'm glad." She said honestly. "You're a good man."

He smiled again and she couldn't help but notice how different his face looked. He almost looked... handsome.

"Do you remember riding the train to the school back in first year?" He asked eagerly. "We ate chocolate frogs and quizzed each other on Goblin Revolutions."

"Of course!" She laughed and he smiled again. "You were the only person in our year that was real competition for me. Academically, at least."

"Do you ever wish that things had turned out... different?" He asked her slowly. "I mean, do you ever think about how different our lives would've been if we had... stayed friends?"

"You sent me away, remember?" She said gently.

"I know." He said, smiling ruefully. "And sometimes I wish I hadn't."

"Really?" She asked in surprise. "I always thought you hated me."

"No, no I never hated you." He said, looking pained. "I just-"

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The matronly trolley witch asked. Hermione and Draco both jumped in their seats.

They glanced at each other, both smirking. But it was Draco who answered the elderly witch. "We'll have four pumpkin pasties, six chocolate frogs, two liquorice wands, and two cauldron cakes."

Hermione reached into her pocket to retrieve a couple of Galleons to pay for all this, but before she could, Draco stopped her. "I've got this." He said, surprising her.

She smiled, confused. He settled in beside her and they shared their candy. She felt surprisingly light as she sat on the train next to him, like everything was finally alright.

"I've got Merlin again." Hermione said, enjoying the feeling of being childlike again, after so many long months of worry and fear. "Want to trade?"

There was a long silence, and then Draco said very softly, "I've got Dumbledore."

He turned to look out the window, but Hermione could practically feel his emotions rolling off of him in waves. He was sad. And regretful. And guilty. She just wanted to wrap her arms around him, but didn't. Instead, she lightly touched his arm.

"Hey," She whispered gently. "It's alright now. It's over."

He pulled away from her, and when she looked into his eye, she could see nothing that could indicate he was upset.

"I've also got Newt Scamander." He said. "I'll trade you him."

She agreed and pretended not to notice when he slipped the Dumbledore card into his pocket. They ate candy and traded chocolate frog cards in easy companionship. Even though she was eighteen and had just fought in a war, she was enjoying acting like a kid again. He then brought out a hovering chess board and they had an intense game. He beat her, but she was convinced he cheated, she made him play again. He obliged her and she won the next round. The third game was very close, but she beat him.

She was grinning and had a triumphant gleam in her eyes, "I am the chess _queen!_ This is awesome! This proves that I am smarter than you!"

"It proves nothing!"

"Yes it does! Chess is a game of wits-"

"You just got lucky!"

"You wish!"

Their bickering was interrupted, by the youngest Weasley child.

"Hermione," Ginny said. "We're almost here."

She raised her eyebrow and smirked at Hermione as she walked back out of the compartment. Hermione knew she would be forced to answer a lot of questions later.

The little cabin was quiet again.

"Well then," Hermione said, standing up. "I guess I should-"

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed in a strangled sort of voice. "I-I just wanted to tell you that, I am... grateful that I met you and that I do hope to... maybe... get the chance to be your friend, in the future." He looked suddenly embarrassed and slightly angry at his outburst.

It seemed like he had wanted to tell her that for quite a long time.

"I would like to be your friend as well." She said, smiling at him.

She walked out of the compartment, and looked back to see him watching her exit with a funny sort of smile on her face. When Harry asked her where she had been, she just said, "With an old friend."

**A/N oh i am so sad, i do love this story. But there is still the epilogue! Please please please review! It would make my weekend! I thought this was a fitting end, they're back where they first met. It came full circle. Thats just my opinion. **


	8. Epilogue

**A/N this is the epilogue thanks for reading! **

**Nineteen Years Later: **

Draco led his little family to King's Cross, all the while pretending he wasn't looking out for a certain curly-haired witch.

"This is so exciting!" Astoria exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you, Scorpius! You're going to Hogwarts!"

Draco's son smiled much easier than Draco ever could and laughed louder than Draco's dry chuckle and, in whole, a much better boy than he was.

"I hope I'm in Slytherin." He said quietly.

"We will support you no matter what." Draco said the words to his son that Lucius had never said to him. "We love you."

Scorpius grinned and his silver eyes sparkled with excitement. Suddenly, Draco saw out of the corner of his eye a group standing by the train. Two men, two woman and four children. But it was the brunette witch that caught his eye. Hermione hadn't changed that much from Hogwarts. Her hair was shorter though, and seemed to lose some of its frizz so it was just curly. She had smile lines around her eyes and a golden wedding band on her finger.

When they had left Hogwarts for the last time, Draco got a job at the ministry. He was an intern at the Department for International Relations. He was nervous, at first, that everyone would turn against him because he was an ex-Death Eater, but surprisingly, Potter vouched for him and Draco was accepted like any other person. He ran into Hermione one day in a corridor off of the cafeteria. He found out she was working in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She invited him for lunch.

They had a quiet friendship. They would occasionally go out to lunch and would always greet each other if that passed in the hallways or the lift, but they were never together outside of work. Draco had to admit, he had a growing fondness for the girl. But then she announced her engagement to Weasley. Draco suddenly found it hard to greet Potter or Weasley in the hallways like he did before (it was really more like a cold 'hello'). He just decided to accept his mother's offer to introduce him to pure-blood witches. He married Astoria.

He was very happy with her. She was kind to him and was a good mother. She put up with his mood swings and did a good job running the house. And yet... and yet he sometimes lay awake at night wondering how different his life would've turned out if he hadn't sent Hermione away from him when he was eleven and his father's puppet. Would they have been as close as she was to Potter and Weasley? Would he have never joined the Death Eaters? Would she... (and this was the thought he had forbidden himself to dwell on even in the quietest of nights) would she be lying beside him in bed instead of Astoria? It was no use focusing on the past though. Draco prided himself on his reformed reputation. He was changed. And he had Astoria to thank for helping him with that.

Suddenly, Hermione looked up. Her familiar brown eyes met his cool silver ones. She gave him a tiny wave and a cheerful smile. Potter and Weasley looked over as well. Potter smiled with tight lips and Weasley just glared. Draco nodded coldly in return and turned back to his wife.

Astoria was fussing over Scorpius as she was attempting to hold in her tears. Draco kept sneaking glances at Hermione. She was hugging a young girl who Draco knew to be eleven years old like Scorpius and named Rose. Hermione had mentioned her before. The girl looked like her. They had the same cinnamon brown eyes and the same light dusting of freckles. The girl's hair was curly, but it was red instead of chocolate brown.

The train blew its horn loudly and everyone on the platform jumped. Astoria hugged Scorpius one more time then dabbed at her eyes with her silk handkerchief. Draco hugged his son hard. Scorpius smiled at him one more time then ran off towards the train. As he was walking onto the train, he started talking to Hermione's daughter, Rose. Draco smirked. Maybe Scorpius would know how to make friends, unlike his father.

Draco looked up to see Hermione was watching their children as well. Their eyes met again. They had the same expression of sadness, regret and hope in their eyes. Weasley put his arm around his wife and led her out of the station. Draco looked towards his own wife to see her staring after the train with tears in her pale green eyes. There was only a distant stream of steam visible on the horizon. As Draco watched the train disappear from view, he finally felt freed from his guilt of rejecting Hermione. As Scorpius became friends with Rose, Draco could let go of the past.

"Come on." He said to his wife. "Let's go home."

**A/N i hope you all liked it! So what i was thinking was that, scorpius and rose became the kind of friends that draco had wanted to be with Hermione so its like the past was forgiven if you know what i mean. I hope you review! **


End file.
